El acompañante de ella
by hirstx
Summary: Sakura Haruno, busca a un acompañante parea su apartamento, muchos chicos llaman, pero a ella no se combence hasta que ino, su amiga, le obliga a tener de acompañante a cierto pelinegro. lean!
1. El nuevo acompañante de apartamento

sakura haruno, una chica de 19 años, mayor de edad, busca acompañante para su departamento. Ella, era una chica muy popular en el colegio, no solo por su inteligencia, sino tambien por tu increible fisico y cuerpo. Era como un iman para los chicos. Sakura, tenia el pelo largo (mitatd de la espalda) de color rosa con unos increibles y penetrantes ojos verdes. Era de estatura normal (digamos de 1,66) y era delgada, pero no anorexica. Definitivamente era la mujer que todo hombre podia desear.  
pero, ahbia un incombeniente al buscar acompaЯante, y e que la mayoria que quieren ser su acompañante es un chico. Y claro si la veian por la calle y casi la acosan, pues imaginaos en casa, los dos solos...dios sabes que podria pasar.  
Bueno a lo que iibamos. Nuestra pelirosa acababa de salir de la ducha cuando suena el telefono y se dirige hacia el. 

Sakura¿si?

¿?: Em..Sakura Haruno¿verdad?

Sakura: Si.

¿?: OH! no se si te acordaras de mi, soy un chico que iba a tu clase, y llamaba por lo del anuncio que buscas acompañante y...bueno me gsutaria que poder verte para hablar sobre eso...

Sakura: Oh...claro, pero...¿como te llamas? Esque cadia dia recibo de 5 a 6 llamadas de personas que iban a mi cole para este puesto y..

¿?: Me llamo Sai¿te acuerdas?

Sakura:...mmmm...AH! si !! tu eras ese chico que dibujaba tan bien, (INNERsakura: Y tan guapo y..) ¿verdad?

Sai: Si! jeje, bueno¿que te parece si esta tarde quedamos y hablamos?

Sakura: Vale.

Sai¿A las 4? En el parque central?

Sakura: ahi estare.

Sai: Hasta luego (plic-cuelga)

Sakura: Bueno...haber que tal ira la "entrevista" con este...bueno almenos es guapo, anque bueno, los otros tambien, como kiba, Suiguetsu, deidara. Bueno me voi a preparar!!

La pelirosa antes, comvivia con Naruto en su departamento, pero hasta hace poco se tubo que ir de viaje de negocios, y ciertamente, no sabia cuando iba a venir.

Sakura: Vuelve ya Naruto...Que rabia!! Ino cerda vive con Shikamaru!! Hinata-chan vive con su primo y Tenten yyy..(interrumpe el telefono)

Sakura se dirige hacia el telefono y lo coge.

Sakura¿Si¿Quien es?

La persona que habia al otro lado del telefono tnia una voz fria que le daba un toco de miedo refiriendonos hacia su persona.

¿?: Te llamaba para saber si tienes a alguien ya de compaЯero.

Sakura: Pues no..

¿?: A las 6 en en centro comercial de Tokio.(cuelga)

Sakura: Pe...

A la pelirosa se le incha una venita en la fretne...

Sakura: PERO SERA MAL EDUCADO!!!!!!!!!!!!SHANDAROO!!!

y se dirige a cambiarse para ir a hacer la compra.  
Al cabo de una hora la pelirrosa ya estaba en casa cocinando su comida, para uno.

Sakura: Que mal suena comida para uno...demonios! He de encontrar a alguien como sea!!!(mirando el reloj) Mierda, ya son las dos del medio dia!! Tengo que comer!!!

Sakura abre el frigorifico y saca un huevo para hacer una tortilla mientras que el ccaldo para hacer la sopa se esta calentando.

Sakura: Bueno esto ya esta! Itadakimasu!!

tres cuartos de hora despues ya estaba todo recogido y la pelirosa buscando en su armario ropa, hasta que al final encontro una combinacion de ropa que no le disgusto para nada.

Sakura: Esto ira bien!! si!!!

Sakura mira el reloj, y pudo observar que eran las tres y media.

Sakura: Vale. Ahora a maquillarme!

Se sienta en el tocador y coge unos polvos para una base de maquillage, seguidamente se coloca el rimel y un poco de brillo de labios.

Sakura: Lista! (coge sus llaves abre, la puerta y sale)

De mientras un pelinegro muy apuesto con pelo corto con una sonrisa en su rostro estaba sentado en el parque, ya eran las cuatro y diez, y aun no aparecia.

Sai: Como tarda...(mientras obserbava el paisaje)

Sakura: Hver cual debe ser..me acuero que tenia ojos negros y pelo negro...haber haber...aja!! es aquel!!!!

Sakura: Sai!!!( grita para que se voltee, pero no da resultado)

Asi que la pelirosa posa una mano sobre su hombro para voltearlo. гLo volteao lentamente y se quedo perpleja con lo que vio. Nunca, nunca en su vida habia visto un chico tan guapo como el. Tenia el pelo negro de punta hacia atras y unos mechones de pelo se posaban en ssu rostro sexymente. Era alto, muy alto, casi que le sacaba una cabeza y media. Tenia un cuerpo que a pesar de la ropa, parecea muy bien trabajado. Tenia unos jos negros como el carbon, penetrantes. Realmente era super guapo.

INNERSakura:¿ Sera play boy?

Sakura¿Sai??

¿Hmp?

Sakura:¿ Sai?

¿?: Yo no soy ese tipo.

Sakura: huy...mm..has visto por aqui a un chico de mi edad, que tiene el pelo negro y ojos negros??

¿?:No. pero..(la mira de arriba abajo) tu yo podriamos pasar un buen rato..

INNERsakura: Lo sabia, era un play boy.

Sakura iva con una camisa blanca de tirantes con una flor rosa en el tirante derecho a juego con una falda negra y por ultimo llevaba unas botas altas blancas (hasta la rodilla) de tacon. El pelo lo tenia recogido en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones en su rostro.

Sakura: Oye tio, yo no soy de esas que busan royo con tipos como tu¿te queda claro?

¿?: Hmp. Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura¿¿Y a mi que mas me da??!!...

Sasuke: hmp. (sonrie arrogantemente)

Sakura: Espera..ese nombre me suena...Tu ibas a mi clase!!!!

Sasuke: Asi es, Sakura.

Sakura: HO si!! Como olvidarme que por tu culpa casi me caigo por un acantilado, me suspenden una asignatura, casi me parto una pierna, me rompo un pantalon, me cuelo por un agujero...(seguia hablando como una cotorra)

Sasuke: Hmp. (sonrrie de nuevo, seductoramente)

Sakura: Por que te ries ??? (irritada)

Sasuke: Molesta. Sigues siendo tan popular como antes, eh?

Sakura: Que?

Sasuke: Vamos solo hay que ver como te miran los hombres para saber que les gustas.

Sakura se voltea para ver a los hombres que la estan mirando muy poco disimulando con caras de pervertidos.

Sakura: Y ati que te importa?? Adios!!! (se voltea para irse)

Sasuke: Nos vemos a las 6.

Sakura: Hmp!!

De mientras la pelirosa se va corriendo hasta que al fin encuentra a Sai.

Sakura: Lo siento, Sai!! esque he tenido un pequeño problema por el camono!!!

Sai: Da igual, no pasa nada. (se hacer a la pelirosa y le deposita un beso en cada mejilla)

Sai: estas preciosa¿Como estas?

Sakura:..bi-..bien (sonrojada) Tu?

Sai: Bueno bien, pero me estoy abrasando con este sol¿vamos a tomar un helado?

Sakura: Claro.

Sakura y sai iban por la calle hablando animadamente, cualquiera que pasara por al lado del pelinegro le mandaba miradas de odio. Al final llegaron al la heladeria y estubieron hablando de lo del apartamento.

Sai: Bueno¿y como es tu apartamento?

Sakuar: AH! se me olvidaba! jeje. Ten. (saca tres fotos de su apartamento)

Sai: WWOOO!! es genial!! es muy gando¿no te sientes ola?

Sakura: Por algo he pusto un anuncio de acompañante (le sonrie)

Sai: Jajaj, claro! una cosa.

Sakura: Dime.

Sai: Si te llaman tantas veces¿como esque no tiens ya acompaЯante?

Sakura: Pues..porque lo que ellos buscan es otra cosa, yo quiero un acompaЯante que realmente necesite tenerlo, y ademas asi no estare tan sola, jejeje.

Sai: Amms. A mi esque la verdad esque me aria falta uno, el mio es demasiado pequeЯo y agobiante, y con el tuyo tendre mas espacio para colocar mis cosas de pintura y todo eso

Sakura: aaa (mira el reloj) mierda!! me tengo que ir!!! ya te llamare!! Mierda! dame tu numero de telefono!!

Sai: Ten. (se lo escribe rapidamente en una servilleta)

Sakura: Gracias! te llamare!!

La pelirosa se va corriendo hacia el centro comercial, donde le esperaba el hombre que le habia llamado poco despues que sai.

Sakura: Veanmos...no me ha dicho ni como es, ni como se llama, menudo idiota, ©como cree que puedo identificarle??

¿?: Sakura (posa su mano en el hombro de ella)

Sakura: eh? ( se gira y pone cara de sorpresa)

Sakura: Qu-Que haces tu aqui??

¿?: Ya te he dicho que nos veriamos a las seis.

Sakura: no mi digas que tu eres el que ha llamado.

Sasuke: Pues si ¬¬

Sakura¿piensas que te voi a dejar ser mi compañero??

Sasuke: Mejor vamonos a sentarnos en un banco y hablamos.

Sakura: Esta bien...

El pelinegro y sakura se dirigen a un banco que hay cerca del centro comercial.

Sakura: Bueno..para que quieres ser mi compaЯero.

Sasuke: La verdad, entre todos los apartamento que he visto eran muy feos y ademas todos eran de chicas obsesionadas por mi.

Sakura: ah, tu club de fans?

Sasuke: Si ¬¬

Sakura: pe-

Sasuke: Ademas, necesito un apartamento, esurgente, son por gestion de trabajo y todo eso. Y claro me resulta mas facil concentrarme cuando tengo una chica que este buena conmigo,aunque a veces puede ser muy molesto para un hombre como yo (dice orgulloso) por eso quiero ser tu acompañante.

Sakura: C-COMO??!!! O///O

Sasuke¿que pasa? Seguro que todos los tios que te han pedido ser tus acompaЯantes era por sexo.

Sakura: ARG!! CALLATE¿Y TU QUE SABES?!!! me sacas de mis casillas.

Sasuke¿Que me dices??

Sakura: PORSUPUESTO QUE N-

¿?: SI!!

sakura¿ino? que haces aqui??

Ino: Bueno he estado dnado una vuelta por aqui y he escuchado inevitablemente la comversacion y bueno¿no crees que es una oportunidad para llevaros "bien" tener a un hombre tan popular como el?

Sakura: P-pero...

Ino: Nada de peros!! ademas al fin podras quitar el anuncio y asi dejaran de molestarte todos tus fans.

Sakura: Ya...

Sasuke: Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, sa-ku-ra.(dice sensualmente haciendo que se le erizara la piel a sakura)

Ino: Decidido!!! Ya tienes acompañante!!!

Sakura: Pero ino..ya hay un chico por el que, bueno no es el definitivo, pero me lo estaba pensando.

Sasuke: Llamalo.

Sakura¿que?

Sasuke: Que lo llames¿o esque estas sorda?

Ino: Ya le llamo yo, Sakura, su telefono.

Sakura:...toma...

Ino marca el nuemer y le empieza a explicar todo el tema, hasta que llegan a un acuerdo, que es: Ino escribe el nombre de Say y Sasuke en un papelito, y Sakura lo unico que ha de hacer es escoger un papelito, el papelito que escoja, sera con el que tiene que compartir apartamento. A los 10 minutos viene Sai, e Ino escribe los nobres en los papelitos.

Ino: Elige (colocando las manos atras de ella)

Sakura: Izquierda.

Ino: Vale. (saca la mano izquierda de su espalda) en el papelito pone...Sasuke.

Sakura: Que?!

Sasuke: hmp. (sonrie con aires de superioridad)

Ino: Bueno os dejo a los tres y eso..jjeej. adios! (desaparece en un visto y no visto)

Sai: Bueno..¿podremos quedar algun dia?? (triste)

Sakura: Claro, cuando quieras (le muestra una sonrisa tierna)

Sasuke, posa su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y empieza caminar junto a ella)

Sakura: Suletame!! (se mueve soltandose del agarre) Adios, sai!!!

Sai: Adios, ya te llamare!!!

Sakura: Vale!!! (se eleja con sasuke)

Sasuke: No me gusta ese tipo.

Sakura: Pues para tu imformacion es mejor educado que tu!! que desgracia!! (se pone las manos en la cabeza)

Sasuke: No exageres, mujer.(sonrie) almenos no estaras tan "sola" (remarca la palabra)

Sakura¿quieres parar de decir esas cosas??!!

Sasuke: Que cosas???

Sakura: ARG! nada, olvidalo!!!

Sasuke: Hmp.

El dia se iba apagando, era de noche ya asi que la pelirosa le conduce hasta donde esta su apartamento y le da entrada para que pase.

Sasuke: Vaya, es mucho mejor que en las fotos.

Sakura¿Que te esperabas?? ¬¬

Sasuke: Una pocilga.

Sakura: Te odio, Sasuke Uchiha!!!

Sasuke: Molesta ¬¬

Sakura: arrogante ¬¬

Sasuke: Molesta ¬¬

Sakura: Oye mira, vamos a dejar esta comversacion estupida ¿vale? te voy a enseñar donde dormiras.

Sasuke: Hmp.

Sakura y Sasuke se dirigen hacia el pasillo y entran en la segunda puerta.

Sakura: Esta es tu habitacion, haz los arreglos que quieras, ensuciala si quieres, pero la unica norma que hay aqui, esque cada uno haga lo suyo.

Sasuke¿Lo suyo?

Sakura: Si ensucias tu, tu lo limpias, si rompes algo tu, tu lo pagas, etc. AH! y cada uno se hace su comida¿entendido? (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la ultima que ha dicho)

Sasuke: hmp.

Sakura: Buenas noches, si quiers comida hay en el frigorifico.

Sasuke: No cenas?

Sakura: Si, pero antes me voi a duchar, asi que no mires.

Sasuke: hmp.

Sakura: Adios. OH! se me olvidaba! en tu vida no abras la puerta de mi habitacion ni entres¿te a quedado claro? porque si no tu vida la cortare yo misma¿te a quedado clarito?

Sasuke: Ni que quisiera entrar. (yo: mentiroso ¬¬)

La peliros ase dirige hacia el labavo, se desnuda y entra en la ducha lentamente. Abre el grifo de la ducha, y deja que caigan el agua lentamente por su cuerpo perfectamente dotado. Asi durante media hora, sale de la ducha y se coloca la toalla en su cuerpo. dejando ver mucha pierna y el inicio de los pechos.  
En otro lugar, la cocina se ve un pelinegro buscando en la nevera.

Sasuke¿donde demonios guarda esta mujer los tomates?! voy a preguntarle. (se dirige hacia el baño y abre la puerta)

Sasuke: Sakura donde est- (abre los ojos desmesuradamente)

Sakura se encontraba con una sola toalla con el pelo humedo cayendo agaciosamente por sus hombros y espalda. O dios! no esque no hubiera visto a una mujer desnuda, al contrario, habia visto a muchas. Pero una como ela, no se veia nunca. tenia un cuerpo 10, tenia una cara 10, y un caracter un tanto molesto (para el) pero era perfecta.

Sakura: KKYYAAA!! SASUKE-PERVERTIDO!!!! (le propina un puñetazo en la cara lanzandolo fuera del baño rapidamente)

Sasuke: Maldita! que caracter tiene. (se soba la parte herida) me has hecho daño!!! (le grita el fuera del baño)

Sakura: No haber entrado!!

Sasuke: Pero si solo te iba a preguntar una cosa!!!

Sakura: Haberte esperado!!!

Sasuke: Hmp! (se levanta del suelo y se va a su habitacion dando un portazo)

Sakura¿Y ahora porque se ha enfadado?

weno hasta aqui el primer capi de mi nuevo fic, dejen vustras opiniones¿bueno, malo, regular? he intentado hacerlos mas largo k mis otros fics, pero weno..  
CRITIKEN!! BYE BYE!!


	2. El perdon y la condicion

_- KKYYAAA!! SASUKE-PERVERTIDO (le propina un puñetazo en la cara lanzandolo fuera del baño rapidamente)_

_- Maldita! que caracter tiene. (se soba la parte herida) me has hecho da? (le grita el fuera del baño)_

_- No haber entrado!! (Le responde la pelirrosa con un deje de odio)_

_- Pero si solo te iba a preguntar una cosa._

_- Haberte esperado._

_- Hmp. (se levanta del suelo y se va a su habitacion dando un portazo)_

_- ¿ ahora porque se ha enfadado? (se pregunta para ella misma)_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahra se encuentra una pelirrosa sentada en su cama meditando sobre lo que habia ocurrido. Por dios! tendria que ser ella la que tendria que estar enfadada! Estupido Uchiha, como lo odio.

-Sera estupido..(murmuro para si misma, estirandose para luego quedarse profundamente dormida)

A la mañana siguiente, unos traviesos rayos de sol, se filtaban por la ventana de la pelirosa, haciendo que abriera los ojos pesadamente. Pero sintio unas manos en su brazo, agitandola cuidadosamente.

-..mm..un ratito mas..mama..

-Molesta (dijo el chico)

- mmmmm? (se frota los ojos con las manos)

-Tengo hambre, hazme el desayuno

- Creo...creo, que deje bien claro..que la comida se la hace uno mismo..(bosteza)

- Con que esas tenemos, e..

El pelinegro se abalanza sobre ella posicionandose encima de la haruno, (en sus pernas) y acto seguido, empezo a hacerle costiquillas desenfrenadamente. Sakura comenzo a reirse desonsoladamente, se le saltaban las lagrimas, y rogaba porque parara, pero de ningun modo le iba ha hacer la comida, eso esaba claro. Entonces, el pelinegro lo noto, y empezo a parar de hacerle cosquillas sin darse cuenta, hasta que le empezaba a acariciar suabemente el vientre de la chica. Era una sensacion agradable para ella, eso estaba claro, lo disfrutaba. Hasta que la mano del pelinegro empezo a ascender hacia el torso de ella. Alli acabo la diversion para el, ya que recibio una fuerte cachetada.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que haces, pedazo de pervertido??! NO te vale con ayer verme en la ducha que ahora me metes mano??!! (gritaba muy furiosa)

- Oye, que lo estabas disfrutando. ¬¬

- No es verdad ¬¬

- Si lo es ¬¬

- no!

- Si!

- N-

Sakura abrio como platos los ojos, le estaba besando! eso es! Lo iba a empezar a rechazar, pero..esque era un beso tan calido..era una sensacion nueva. Con todos los tipos que habia estado, los besos que le daban eran, como si no tubieran nada que transmitir, pero este, parecia como si le quisier trasmitir algo. Sasuke, queria profundizar el beso, asi que intento meter su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Pero esat no se lo permitio. A si que esta reacciono separandose de el.

- OYE! O//O No vuelvas a hacer eso!

- ¿El que? (le pregunta haciendose el tontillo, no tiene remedio -.-U)

- Besarme!!

- Por fin e provado tus labios, como dice por ahi que son tan deliciosos, que no puede aguantar la tentacion.

La pelirosa le puso roja de rabia.

INNER SAKURA: si que era eso lo que queria? Provarme? JA! que sera lo siguiente? acer el amor?...(pasan unos segundos) NNOO! seguro que pretende eso! Por encima de mi cadaber que va hacer eso!

- Y lo siguiente sera montarnoslo en la mesa de la cocina! (dijo el pelinegro divertido)

- ¿Pero de que vas??!! (se lo saca de encima. seguidamente se colocan los dos de pie, uno en frete del otro)

- Era broma, hombre..aunque no estaria mal, total ya debes estar mas que acostumbrada a eso, de tener relaciones de sexo. Seguro que hasta lo has hecho en el cuartito de la limpieza y..(seguia hablando, habia metido la pata, definitivamente, parecia que ha cada palabra que decia, se iba divirtiendose mas. La verdad esque las cosas que decia no era para reirse, cada vez que decia algo de ese tipo, le daba una punzada en el corazon a la muchacha. Se iba a volver loca!) JAJAJA! (empieza a reirse dios sabe porque -.-U)

A sakura le empezo a salir humo por la cabeza y las orejas! DABA MIEDO! y acto siguiente le propino una patada en sus ejm..en su fabrica de uchihas.

- A si aprenderas!!! (dijo sulfurada, y la vez roja) INNER SAKURA¿Pero este que se cree?ue me acuesto con el primero que pillo? De hecho nunca hemos tenido relaciones sexuales, listillo!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grito con el dolor reciente en sus partes bajas, dios eso a de doler. El grito masculino se oyo por todos lados, resono por todos lados)

Luego la pelirosa penso que se habia pasado un poco, pero por nada del mundo se iba a preocupar por el. Cuando estaba dispuesta a salir por el marco de la puerta se escucha un hilo de voz decir..

- Esa reaccion..(se retuerce un poco en el suelo)..es como si fueras virgen..(sonrie un tanto cruel) hmp... Te la robare...

Esas palabras le hicieron entrar en panico, bueno, no esque le hiciera mucha gracia que a una chica le digan ese tipo de cosas.

- CALLATE! TU NO SABES NADA DE MI! Y TU NO ME VAS A ROBAR NADA! (sale corriendo, del departamento, casi llorando)

El pelinegro se intenta poner de pie, pero fue una accion imposible. Asi que se fue arrastrando hasta la cama y se sento.

- Pero.. si solo era una broma...hmp. Puede que saque algo de probecho de esa situacion, pero, tendre que tener cuidado, para que no me de otra vez. jesus...como duele! Estupida molesta!! (espeto mas que furioso)

Bueno, ahora divisamos a una pelirosa, caminando tranquilamente por el mercado, asi es, iba a comprar.

- Bueno..ahora estoi mas calmada...pero, que pasara cuando llegue a casa...estupido idiota!! Como se divierte haciendo sufrir el condenado!

- Perdona, queria algo? (le pregunta el dependiente)

- Si. Quiero puerro, lechuga, olivas, pasta, y..

---------------FLASH BACK---------------------

- Sakura, onde estan los tomates??!

--------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------------

-y tomates, porfavor! (le sonrie)

- Aqui tienes preciosa (le sonrie de una manera un tanto rarilla ¬¬)

- Gracias..(se va a paso rapido)

Asi que por el camino, empieza a recordar lo sucedido esta ma?na.

-Creo que me he pasado...bueno, ya se le pasara...quizas...bueno, le are la comida hoy y perdonados...(agacha la cabeza)

La pelirosa abre la puera de su departamento y ve a un moreno muy sexy sin camisa estirado en el sofa viendo la tele.

- em..(no saaia como empezar a disculparse la pelirrosa asi que lo dijo directamente) yo.. lo siento! creo que me pase esta mañana.

- (la mira y le dice) Estas perdonada.

- ¿Que? INNER SAKURA: Vaya el tio es comprensivo y todo, que extraño..

- Pero, a cambio, hoy dormiremos tu y yo juntos, en la cama de matrimonio que hay al final del pasillo.

- ¿Pero que?! (exclamo sakura)

- Vamos..no creo que la gente quiera saber esa faceta tuya de violenta y agresiva y que ademas..(sonrie cinicamente) y que nadie te a tocado..eso aumentara aun mas tu numero de fans y eso te ara mal, y como haya mas, peor es para mi.

La pelirosa apreta sus puños hasta lastimarse las manos de la presion que hacia, y seguidamente, masculla entre dientes:

- Esta bien.

- Asi me gusta, vamos a pasarlo muy bien (le dedia una sonria amplia y divertida)

La pelirosa suspira en forma de resignacion y se mete en la cocina a hacer la cocina.

- Hoy are yo la comida, pero no te acostumbres, que esta sera la primera y ultima vez que la hare! (le grita desde la cocina.

- Aa. (le contesta)

Al cabo de media hora ya estaban comiendo, sakura una saludable ensalada verde, y sasuke, bueno un plato de espaguetis enormes con arroz y huevo frito y ensalada con mucho tomate.

- Si comes tanto te vas a poner gordo! (le dice divertidamente)

- Y tu si comes tan poco, acabaras mas delgada de lo que estas! anorexica ¬¬ (le dice entre dientes, por haber interrumpido su comida)

- Yo estilizo y cuido!

- Y yo me pongo fuerte (le contesta) ¿Ves esto? (enseñandole el musculo del brazo, que estaba bastante desaroyado muscularmente) Esto es trabajo duro.

- Si tu lo dices..¬¬

- Molesta.

- Deja de llamarme asi. AH! se me olvidaba! Esta tarde me voi! he quedado. (concluye ella)

- ¿Con quien? (pregunta seriamente)

- Con un amigo, y me presentara a sus amigos.

- HMP. Ire yo tambien.

- ¿Que?

PENSAMIENTOS SASUKE: no pienso dejar que ella se vaya con esos tipos. Seguro que en cuanto la ven se le tiran encima)

- Que ire contigo. Y no se habla mas.

-..(infla sus mejillas como una niña pequeña)

Cuendo cayo la tarde, Sakura ya estaba arreglada al igual que Sasuke. Ambo iban muy guapos. Sakura yba con el pelo suelto, con dos clips en cada lado, iba con una camiseta de tirantes que tenia el escote en forma de V de color verde, junto con unos piratas blancos conjuntando con unas chanclas de tancon (no demasiado). Mientras que sasuke, llevava puesto una camisa negra con unos jeans rotos y desgastados que le daban un aire muy sexy.

- ¿Listo?

- Claro

- Pues vamonos!! que esperas?

Los dos salieron del apartamento , Sakura con una mueca de fastidio y sasuke con cara triunfante por ir con la pelirosa, ya que seria como su "guardaespaldas". Llegaron en el parque central, Y alli esperaron durante unos 10 minutos. El pelinegro no podia desviar la mirada del escote de la pelirrosa, disimuladamente claro. -.-. Entonces sakura le saco de sus pensamientos diciendo algo.

- SAI! aqui estamos!

- Hmp. no me habias dicho que venia "esa".

- Tampoco me as preguntado, ademas se dice "ese", idota.

- HMP: Seguro que grita como una chica ¬¬

- Deja de incordiar y comportate.

Sakura se hacerca Sai a darle dos besos.

PENSMIENTOS SASUKE¿PORQUE COÑO LE DA DOS BESOS A EL Y AMI NO??!

- Hola sai!

- Hola sakura! (le muesta una sonrisa) ¿Quien es es? (señala con la mirada oscura)

- OH..no se si te acordaras mucho, jeje..es el que "vive" comigo en el departamento, por desgracia, se llama Sasuke...

A sasuke le salio un tic en la ceja al escuchar lo ultimo. Sai se le acerca y le extiende la mano para estrecharla.

- Soi Sai, encantado. Ya nos vimos una vez, pero creo que tendriamos que volver a comenzar (le dedica una sonrisa)

- Largate

- Sasuke!!! Comportate quieres!!

De repente se escuchan unos pasos, bueno muchos pasos, eran los amigos de sai que llegaban corriendo, para poder ver a la famosa pelirrosa que tanto les habia hablado Sai.

- Son mis amigos -.- U jeje.

- Oh..(solto un supiro de: una tarde insoportable de nuevo)

- Ven que te los presento (la coge de la mano) ven tu tambien, Sasuke-kun.

El pelinegro al ver que Sai le habia cogido la mano a Sakura, las separa bruscamente y se la coge el.

Sai y sakura: EH?

- Hmp.

Grupo de amigos de sai: Sakura!!

- EE? (les mira con un poco de temor, traga salicva y dice) Soy Sakura Haruno, encantada

- Bueno, este se llama Hiro, el que esta en la punta Suiguetsu, ese otro Yuho, el que esta a su lado es Ayame, el que esta a la izquierda del todo es Yuki y por ultimo el de su lado es Girou.

- Mucho gusto.

Grupo de amigos de sai: El gusto es nuestro!!!

- Jeje, ya lo veras, te caeran bien (dice Sai)

- JAJAJ, si.

Sai y Sakura se sonreian mutuamente, la verdad, esque Sasuke se moria de celos pero no podia dar esa cara suya. Ya iba a ajustar cuentas a la noche, Iba a ser una noche muy larga y movida.

Weno lo e exo muy cortito! LO SIENTO! TT esque como empiezo ya el insti pos como que no tengo muxo tiempo -.-U el proximo sera mas largo, lo prometo!  
CRITIQUEN! BYE BYE!


	3. Menuda borrachera! te la as cogido!

- Mucho gusto.

Grupo de amigos de sai: El gusto es nuestro!!!

- Jeje, ya lo veras, te caerán bien U (dice Sai)

- JAJAJ, si.

Sai y Sakura se sonreían mutuamente, la verdad, es que Sasuke se moría de celos pero no pida dar esa cara suya. Ya iba a ajustar cuentas a la noche, Iba a ser una noche muy larga y placentera.

Sakura, Sai y sasuke, y el grupo de amigos de Sai, iban dando una vuelta alrededor de un centro comercial. La pelirosa, gran fanática de la ropa, se para en una tienda de vestido de gala, y entra. La pelirosa, iba mirando fascinada cada vestido que había en el escaparate y en cada percha. Eran preciosos!! Pero el que mas le gusto, fue un vestido de licra blanca, que llegaba hasta las rodillas e iba de corto a largo. Sakura no pudo resistir la tentación de probárselo, así que lo cogió y se dirigió a los probadores si Nantes hacer una seña a los otros para que pasaran dentro de la tienda.

- Me voy a probar, no tardare! (decía ilusionada)

- Vale (dice sai)

- No tardes. (dice con tono frio sasuke)

Mientras sakura se lo esta probando...

- ¿que tal te va viviendo con ella? (le pregunta sai lo mas disimulado posible)

- Que te importa (le dice fastidiado, pero, s le ocurre una gran idea para que deje tranquila a Sakura) Bueno...nos lo pasamos muy bien, ayer nos bañamos juntos.

- ¿que?! (se queda con la boca abierta)

- Pues eso¿es que no escuchas? Su cuerpo no es ningún misterio para mi..(sigue hablando...¬¬)

Sai n ose lo podía creer todo lo que le estaba contando el Uchiha, así que sakura se había convertido en ese tipo de chica. pensaba el pobre. Y sasuke seguía hablando ton toda la tranquilidad del mundo, no le importaba si sakura lo escuchara decir todo eso. Lo único que quería es que Sai la dejara en paz, era un razón justa (Según su punto de vista, claro)

De repente se abre la cortina del probador y deja ver a una pelirosa con un vestido de licra blanco precioso. Estaba hermosa.

- Estas preciosa (dijeron todos menos Sai y sasuke)

Al pelinegro de apellido Uchiha, se le fueron todos los pensamientos al verla. Brillaba como el sol, marcaba muy bien su figura, ya que tenia un cuerpo de infarto. Lo único que le venia a la mente, era:

1- Matar a Sai

2- Llevársela ahora mismo de ahí

3- matarla por estar tan buena.

Pero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo cuando sakura se entra de nuevo en el probador i Sai le dice:

- Estaba hermosa, verdad?

- Hmp. como sea ¬¬

- Lo que antes me as dicho, era cierto?

- Tu que crees? (le pregunta el pelinegro incrédulo) yo no hablo por hablar (yo: suerte k no¬¬)

- Ya..pero..(es interrumpido)

- Me lo voy a comprar!! (dice cantando la pelirosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador para comprarlo)

- A esta le a picado un bicho de la risa o que?? (dije sasuke en tono sarcástico)

En el mostrador...

- Póngame este, por favor

- Enseguida. Mira son 3000 yens.

- (pensamientos sakura: que caro es!! nos podría hacer una rebaja!!! TT este mes sin comida TT)...tenga (saca los 3000 yens de su monedero, y se los entrega)

- Gracias

- De nada ( resopla y coge la bolsa con el vestido dentro)

Sai y Sasuke parecían peleándose por algo, pero no alcanza a escuchar lo que decían, así que lo único que pudo hacer es acercarse. Pero en cuando se acerco, Sasuke, le coge del brazo y se la lleva hacia fuera arrastrándola por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al apartamento.

- PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES??!! (le espeta furiosa)

- No me gusta ese tipo, no quiero que lo veas.

- PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES TU?? (se gira para irse, pero este se lo impide cogiéndola del brazo fuertemente i estampando la contra la pared aprisionándola con su cuerpo)

- No lo vas a ver mas. Tu vas a hacer lo que yo te diga

- Suéltame!!

- hmp.

El peliengro se acerca al rostro de la chica y la besa violentamente, sakura intentaba librarse de su agarre, era imposible. A si que no pudo optar mas que con la mano libre que le quedaba meterle un pellizco en el brazo. Pero no funciono, así que se resigno, i empezó a corresponder el beso.

Sasuke al ver esto, decidió dar un paso a ante. La cogió en brazos y la llevo a la cocina. La poso encima de la mesa y la tumbó. Se posiciono sobre ella, y empezó a mover sus manos en círculos por todo el cuerpo de esta, mientras que la pelirosa, se aferraba a su ancha espalda. El pelinegro se separo de ella, y se bajo de la mesa, y se dirigió al estante de los vasos. Cogió dos y los lleno de Bozca.

- Sasuke...que haces??!!! Como te atreves??

- Yo no veo que te hubieras opuesto ¬¬

- Cierra el pico¿ahora que haces? (le dice de mala gana)

- Estoy sirviéndote bebidas.

- Para que? Yo no bebo, ya lo sabes.

- Siempre hay un primera vez para todo (le sonríe lujuriosamente) (yo: a saber en lo que esta pensando este...)

- No me toques ni te acerques ni nada!!!! (le chilla maniáticamente) quiero que estés a un radio de 100 metros de mi!!!

- Shh. Tranquila, solo será un copa. Tu prueba.

- No.

- Prueba

- No

- No me lo hagas mas difícil

- Si he dicho que n-

Sasuke se había metido un sorbo en la boca y la besa pasándole el liquido contenido anteriormente en la copa.

- Ecs! esta asqueroso!! (saca la lengua en signo de asco)

- Venga, otro mas.

- No!

-Prefieres que lo haga yo? (le dice lazando una ceja)

- No!! dame (le quita el vaso, y se lo bebe de golpe)

- OH, veo que a la gatita le gusta esto, no?

- Cállate!

- Ten toma otra (Le llena el vaso de nuevo)

Al cabo de tres horas, Sakura estaba mas borracha que una cuba, así que sasuke la cogió en brazos y se dirigió junto a ella, el la ultima habitación, el cuarto de matrimonio.

- Hip. sashukkkkeeee-bbaxckaaa!!!(chilla) hip. don-don-don...donde me llevvassshhh??

- Es un secreto. (posa el dedo en la boca de ella)

Tardo unos segundos en abrir la puerta y dejar a su sakura en la cama. Intento ser lo mas caballeroso posible, pero como lo iba a ser, si la pelirosa no paraba de chillar y patalear.

- Quizás no ha sido lo mejor emborracharla para hacerle "eso". (se dice a si mismo)

- Sashhuuukkee!!! Hacerr queeee???!!!! --

-mmmm..¿te apetece jugar a un juego muy divertido? Se trata de quien desviste a quien antes!!

- Vaaalllleeeshhh!!!! (dice tirándose encima de el tirando de la camisa de este)

- Esto va como la seda (se dice de nuevo a si mismo mientras le quita la camisa de ella)

En un par de minutos estaban los dos en ropa interior, Sasuke en cima de sakura besando su cuello y lamiéndolo.

- Sassukkeeee!! MMOOUUU!!!! mmmmmeee ashhhess cosquiiiilllasss (Decía mientras se reía)

- Shhh!

- Shhhahhhuuukkkeee!!!! essttooo formaa partteee del jueeeguuii?? (dice aun riéndose)

- MMMM..claro...ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es besarnos, tocarnos y cuando quitarnos la ropa que nos queda¿de acuerdo?

- mmmm¬¬ valleee!!! (decía entusiasmada)

La pelirosa, como muy inocentona que era, empezó a posar sus labios sobre el pecho del pelinegro, delineando cada parte desnuda de su cuerpo, hasta que se encontró con los labios de este, y los poso sobre el. Ahora le tocaba a el tomar la situación, empezó con un movimiento lento de labios, hasta que el beso se torna mas apasionado y violento.

En cuanto la pelirosa recobro el aire, Sasuke volvió a la carga y los volvió a besar, dando paso a su lengua, contorneando todo su paladar, y haciendo batallas de lenguas.

- (se separa sakura de el i le dice) mmmoouu..sashukee...hip..ahorrraaa queee viieeneee???

- pues...es el momento de...(inner sasuke: Vamos díselo!! es fácil!!! dile de tener mini uchihas!!!) pues...de tener mini Uc- Digo..de procrear (sasuke: si hubiera escuchado el nobre de Uchiha se hubiera ido todo a la mierda) (inner sasuke: mmm¬¬)

- SShhuuuennnaa hip! ddivvertiddooo! Coommoo se hhaceee exxoo??? (dice mientras si revolcaba por la cama dando vueltas y saltando)

El pelinegro bufo, lo primero que tenia que hacer era apuntarse mentalmente era que nunca, jamás, emborrachar a sakura. Dios!! como se lo explicaba??!! era una situación un tanto bochornosa para el, pero, el solito se lo había buscado.

- Pues...es cuando una persona y otra se funden en una sola cosa.

- EEHH?? Enseññaammmeee!! (chillaba a todo pulmón estirándole del pelo al pelinegro)

- Estate quieta!! (le dice mientras la coge por las muñecas y en un rápido movimiento se posiciona sobre ella)

Sasuke, desciende la mano, le quita el sujetador de un tirón y le baja las bragas con la poca paciencia que le quedaba ya)

- BBAAACCKKKAAAA!!!! TTENNNNGGOO HIP!! FRRIIIOOO!!

- No te preocupes que dentro de poco estarás muy caliente (dice sonriendo cínicamente)

el pelinegro empieza a acariciar el vientre de ella con una mano y con la otra a masajearle un pecho. Sakura empezó a gemir y a suspirar . Con la carilla que ponía la pelirosa en esos momentos, a Sasuke le daban tantas ganas de poseerla tantas veces como a el le plazca. Con la mano que acariciaba el vientre de esta, fue vagando hasta la cavidad húmeda de la chilca, así que, introdujo sus dedos dentro, haciendo arrancarle un gemido por parte de sakura. La cosa iba bien, iba demasiado bien.

- mmmhhh..sasukeee...(gima continuamente)

- Es hora de que disfrute yo...(dice en un susurro)

Así que sin mas, se bajo los bóxers, con una gran erección, y lentamente la fue penetrando. La chica se tenso por completo al sentir su invasión. El pelinegro iba haciendo presión para ir continuando lentamente, hasta que se topo con una barrera. (sonríe de lado al notar que era virgen) así que, sin la menor dilación, de una embestida la traspaso arrancando un chillido de la pelirosa de dolor. Lagrimas caían por el rostro de sakura, era doloroso para ella, el lo sabia, así que lentamente se fue moviendo haciendo que el dolor de ella se convirtiera en placer.

- aahhh! sasukkkeeee!! (gemía continuamente agarrándose de la espalda de este y enterrando sus uñas en esa misma zona de la espalda)

- Sakura (y por parte de el, bueno, se escuchaban gruñidos)

Los dos llegaron al clímax rápidamente, así que sasuke, dejo toda su esencia dentro de ella, sin que nada se escapara. Se desplomo encima de ella, como peso muerto. Y los dos se quedando dormidos en unos instantes.

A la mañana siguiente...Una pelirosa muy perezosamente abre los ojos y trae su mano hacia su frente.

- Dios...que dolor de cabeza..que ha pasado?? (se decía para si misma) y Sasuk- (no pudo seguir hablando ya que sentía un brazo rodeándole la cintura, pero lo que mas le asusto fue que ella estaba desnuda, junto a alguien que no sabia quien era.

Sasuke lentamente fue sacando su cabeza de las sabanas para ver una cara de paranoica, asustada, enfada, y histeria de su quería pelirosa.

- ¿que pasa? (le pregunta este sonriendo al ver la desnudez de ella que claramente podía ver sus pechos de tamaño bastante voluptuosos)

-..que..que que pasa??? que ha pasado¿porque estoy desnuda contigo??!! porque me duele la cabeza??!!! que hemnos hecho??!!!

Y como si a la ultima pregunta tuviera la respuesta dirigió su mirada a su colchón. Rojo. Sangre. Mancha.

- Oh dios mío..(se lleva una mano a su boca) no puede ser...(cae una lagrima de desesperación por su rostro)

- Pues créetelo, ayer no parabas de gemir de placer. (le dice sonriéndole de lado, eso era sonrisa de satisfacción)

- Que?? no..no puede ser...quien...espera...(como si estuviera pensando lo de anoche) AS SIDO TU!! DESGRACIADO!!!! TE VOI A MATAR!!!! (coge la almohada y se la tira a la car con una fuerza, y así seguidamente, tirándole cosas, pero como el pelinegro era ágil, se levanto de la cama cogió sus bóxer y se dirigió corriendo piernas ayudadme para no morir en ese momento. Se encerró en su habitación)

La pelirosa se encontraba sola, en esa cama, abrazando sus piernas fuertemente, y sosteniéndose las lagrimas. Estaba desesperada. (que iba hacer ahora? (y si se había quedado embarazada? no podía ser! habían pocas posibilidades..

- ¿que hago ahora?? (ahoga las lagrimas)

CONTINUARA!! QUE TAL?? LES A GUSTADO?? CRITIQUEN!!!!!

UNA PREGUNTITA: OS GUSTARIA QUE SAKURA SE QUEDARA EMBARAZADA POR LAS RELACIONES QUE HAN TENIDO, O QUEREIS QUE NO SE QUEDE EMBARAZADA HASTA BASTANTE MAS??

xfavor contestad a esta pregunta, es que depende de lo que se diga, el fic progresara de una manera, o de otra.

gracias x todo!!

BYE BYE!!


End file.
